London Buses route N1
London Buses route N1 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Holborn and Thamesmead, it is operated by London Central. History Route N1 commenced operation on 25 July 1995 between Trafalgar Square and Plumstead garage via Strand, Aldwych, Waterloo, Elephant, Bricklayers Arms, Southwark Park Road, Surrey Quays, Pepys Estate, Deptford Church Street, Deptford Broadway, Greenwich High Road, Greenwich, Woolwich Road and Woolwich. The route was introduced to replace routes N51, N61 and N77. The route also ran between Trafalgar Square and Victoria but only meal relief journeys. The route was initially operated by London Central from their New Cross (NX) garage using Leyland Titans. On 8 November 1997, part of the allocation was transferred to Bexleyheath (BX) garage and the Leyland Titans were replaced by Volvo Olympians. On 14 November 1998, the route passed to First Capital operating from Northumberland Park (NP) garage using MCW Metrobuses. The route was withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Victoria at the same time. On 8 January 2000, the route was extended from Plumstead to Thamesmead town centre and the allocation was transferred to Dagenham (DM) garage. The route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents at the same time. On 24 April 2000, the route was withdrawn between Aldwych and Trafalgar Square and was diverted to Tottenham Court Road Station via Holborn. On 1 December 2001, the allocation was transferred to Hackney (H) garage. On 15 October 2005, the route passed to East Thames Buses operating from Belvedere (BV) garage with brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced. On 3 October 2009, East Thames Buses was sold to London General, which included a five-year contract to operate route N1. Part of Belvedere (BV) garage allocation was moved to Mandela Way (MW) garage at the same time. In October 2016, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. In November 2016, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 10 November 2016, the route was temporarily withdrawn between Holborn and Tottenham Court Road Station. On 29 July 2017, the operation was partially transferred to London Central operating from their New Cross (NX) garage. On 2 December 2017, Belvedere (BV) garage was announced closed and the London General operation was transferred to London Central operating from their Morden Wharf (MG) garage. On 17 March 2018, the New Cross (NX) allocation was transferred to Morden Wharf (MG) garage and was converted to a full Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. On 6 April 2019, part of the allocation was transferred to Peckham (PM) garage and MCV EvoSeti bodied Volvo B5LHs was introduced alongside the existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route Route N1 operates via these primary locations: *Holborn Station *Aldwych (For Covent Garden) *Waterloo Station (For IMAX Cinema and Southbank Centre) *Elephant & Castle Station *Bricklayer's Arms *Southwark Park Road *South Bermondsey *Surrey Quays Station *Surrey Quays Shopping Centre *Deptford High Street *Greenwich Cutty Sark *East Greenwich Library *Charlton *Woolwich Town Centre ''(''For Woolwich Arsenal Station) *Plumstead High Street *Abbey Wood *Thamesmead Town Centre (Double Run) *Thamesmead Bentham Road Gallery N1 at Waterloo Bridge.png N1 at garage.png N1.png N1 at Centrepoint.png N1 at Plumstead.png N1 (Go Ahead London Central).jpg External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) N001, London Buses routes N001, Night Routes in London